<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow Within the Spotlight by IG_KorrasamiShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902355">Shadow Within the Spotlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper'>IG_KorrasamiShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asami's Double Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami gets revenge, Asami has a double life, Assassin AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra has her fun, Korra's a cop, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has a secret that she has been hiding from the world her entire life. She has been living a life of fame in the spotlight as a famous model but in the shadows, is an assassin out for corrupt blood. Oh, and let’s not forget to mention that she’s also engaged to her beloved fiancé, Korra, who is a bright detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asami's Double Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadow Within the Spotlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: There be some smut at the beginning where Korra messes with Asami and then Asami gets her steamy revenge at the end!<br/>🔥🥵🥵🥵🔥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I have a secret. </em>
</p><p>With a side kick, a masked lady wearing a black dress knocks down a sturdy man. Her heels clack on the marble flooring as she walks towards his pitiful face. Reaching for the polymer knife strapped to her inner thigh, she pulls it out and looks down upon the man.</p><p>“...”</p><p>She flips the knife so that it is pointing downwards before she raises it towards his neck.</p><p>“Jackson McCullen, you have abused your power to silence your servants and raped countless women. From young, beautiful women to even innocent little girls…” </p><p>The masked lady grips her knife firmly.</p><p>“At the hands of your trusted right hand man, Clide Wickins…” she glances over to the body to her right, “you had a falling out resulting in both of your deaths.”</p><p>Jackson’s face was pale as if blood had been drawn from his body and it wasn’t because of the wounds scattered across his body. He was shaking in fear as he musters out:</p><p>“W-Who are? An assassin? Who hired you! N-Name your price! I'll pay d-double no! T-Triple the price! Just spare my life I’m begging you!”</p><p>Scoffing unamused, she lets out a huff. “Coward's never change. They always cower and beg for their lives when faced with death.” She moves the blade closer to his neck, “I hate cowards the most.”</p><p>“W-Wait!”</p><p>Things went quiet.</p><p>“...”</p><p>She looks at his lifeless body in cold blood before standing up. Quickly assessing her surroundings, she fixes a few things here and there until she is convinced that this crime scene would match up with what she had just said. Walking over to Clide’s body, she tucks the blade firmly into his hand before straightening out her dress. She then walks over to the window and takes off her outer gloves before looking at the bright full moon. </p><p>“It sure is a beautiful night, I wonder where Korra is right now…”</p><p>Fixing her appearance, she touches up her make up before bunching up the blood stained gloves in her hand. She pushes back her hair and adjusts her mask before walking towards the door. Her heels click around the two lifeless men while she checks her watch.</p><p>“Right on time.”</p><p>Clicking the door open, she peeks out the door and notes nothing unusual. At that, she confidently strides back to the banquet with her head held high. She passes by a garbage disposal on the way and swiftly disposes them. Continuing her stride, once the banquet’s fellow attendees were in sight, she flips her hair to one side before re-entering the party. But before she gets too far in, a waiter passes by and offers her a glass. Smiling as if nothing happened, she picks up a champagne flute off his tray. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He gives her a courteous bow before walking around. After giving him an innocent smile, she takes a sip of champagne before mingling with the crowd. Since this was a masquerade party, she was, without a doubt, completely confident in what she just accomplished. Making it over to her rendezvous point, she leans against a tall column and finishes half of her champagne flute. Not after long, a man with a raven horned mask walks to her side.</p><p>“Have you heard of a tale about a foolish hyena?”</p><p>Her eyes narrow downwards as she swirls her drink. “Have you heard of the dove that believed it was a tallow?”</p><p>The man simply kept his gaze forward as he continued his story, “The hyena strayed from its pack and mocked those in its land. However, not after long, a predator walks in its path.”</p><p>Keeping an indifferent expression she continues, “The dove soared through the skies following after the tallow but was hit but a sudden gale. In the end, it failed to follow in the tallow’s winds and could no longer soar through the skies due to embarrassment.”</p><p>“The predator ends the foolish hyena’s life for mocking its mane.” Without any further contact, he walks nonchalantly back into the crowd.</p><p>Finishing the last bit of her drink, she mumbles to herself. “The dove was a fool to think it could fly the path of a tallow.” </p><p>Setting her glass on the counter, she made her exit and walked towards the entrance. Once outside, she quickly waves down one of the valet boys and waits until her black lamborghini is brought up to the front. “Thanks,” she hands him a generous tip before walking over to the driver’s side door.</p><p>Once she is inside her vehicle, she hears a buzz. Reaching over to her glove box, she pulls out her phone before putting on her seat belt and immediately smiles. Putting her car into first gear, she answers the call via bluetooth “Hey baby.”</p><p>
  <em> “Hey Asami, have you headed home yet?” </em>
</p><p>She taps her steering wheel before making a right turn, “Yeah I left about fifteen minutes ago. I should be home in about five, why? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” </p><p>
  <em> “Okay good that’s a relief! But no no no, nothing’s wrong! It’s just that a little trouble stirred up at the party you were just at. I'm sorry but I think I'll be getting home late tonight.” </em>
</p><p>Asami drives past a green light knowing the reason why. She lets out a soft chuckle before responding, “Guess I’m glad I left early then. I don’t know what's up but stay safe okay baby? Want me to wait up for you?”</p><p>
  <em> “No it’s alright, just head to bed first okay? And don’t worry, you know me, I'm always careful.” </em>
</p><p>Smiling, she drives past another intersection. “Of course you are, just don’t get hurt okay? I love you Korra.”</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too. I'll see you later, bye!” </em>
</p><p>Korra hangs up quicker than Asami leaving her in silence. Coming to a stop at a red light, she shifts into neutral before reaching over and turns on her radio which happened to be compatible with the frequency that the Republic City’s Police Department uses. Adjusting the station, she turns up the volume.</p><p>
  <em> …uspected double homicide at the Five Seasons Hotel. The victims are the heir of McCullen’s Enterprise, Jackson McCullen and his secretary, Clide Wickens… </em>
</p><p>The light turns green and Asami shifts into gear before tuning in onto a music station. Then after a few lights here and there, she finally opens the gates to her grand condo. Pulling into the driveway, she comes to a stop once she was inside her underground parking garage. She shuts the car off before reaching into her dress and pulls out a long gold chain necklace. Taking it off, she unclips it before grabbing a hold of the golden ring that was hooked on it. Setting the golden chain necklace aside into the cup holder, she smiles at the initials engraved on the inner ring “<em> K.S. </em>” before slipping it onto her left ring finger. Bringing the back of her left hand to her lips, she kisses her ring.</p><p>“Sorry for the mess baby.”</p><p>
  <em> I am an assassin. </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>“Geez…”</p><p>Several camera flashes went off.</p><p>“What a mess.”</p><p>Rubbing her nose bridge, Korra groans at the bloody crime scene before her.</p><p>“What do you think happened detective?” Her coworker asks.</p><p>Letting out a huff, she ignores the messed up furniture before crouching down to get a better look at the body. “Looks like they got into a fight…” she looks at Jackson’s neck wound before glancing back to Clide’s body. “His buddy apparently pulled a knife on him and his wounds were too severe to survive… probably due to blunt force trauma to his head.” She looks at her peer, “Ask around if there were any witnesses who may have heard or seen something.”</p><p>Korra stands up to look at the bigger picture. “Check the hotel’s CTV for any records and contact their companies for any phone records, emails, anything that can confirm they were having a falling out.” Her eyes narrowed slightly towards the ground before she mumbles to herself, “This scene seems too convenient to be true… two of our watch list criminals taking each other out?”</p><p>“Hmm? Did you say something?” </p><p>Her brow goes up and she ignores him while putting on a crime scene glove. She walks over to Clide’s body and carefully picks up the knife from his hand and examines it. </p><p>“A knife made from polymer… hmm…” after a brief observation, she puts the knife into an evidence bag that her underling offers. “Sweep the room, take samples and bring the evidence to the analysis lab pronto. I wanna make sure there was no foul play aside from this homicide.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!”</p><p>“Yes detective!”</p><p>Facing her subordinate, she states “Rodnick I’d like to speak with the witness who found the body.”</p><p>“Ah,” the young police officer straightens up, “Yes right away ma’am! Right this way!” </p><p>Korra smiles at his enthusiasm before following in his lead. Her questioning was pretty brief and straightforward. The housemaid simply was checking up on her master to wrap up the party but lo and behold, she walked into this room and that was that. Your typical questions and typical answers. Tapping her pen on the table, Korra lets out a breath and reaches into her pocket to grab her business card.</p><p>“I see, thank you for your cooperation. If there are any other details that come to mind, please feel free to contact me here.” She got out of the chair and faced Rodnick, “You get that all down?”</p><p>He immediately straightened up right with his notebook in hand, “Yes ma’am!”</p><p>“Hmm” <em> cute </em> “anyways let’s head over to the security room. I want to watch the security cameras before we call it a night.”</p><p>“Understood!”</p><p>They made their way over to the security room and quickly introduced themselves. They obviously were slightly reluctant but cooperated with the cops, allowing them to access the cameras on their bosses floor. Korra made herself at home and proceeded to watch multiple videos at once. She took in a lot of information from what she thought was prior to the incident before smiling from a slight distraction. Even if she was wearing a mask, Korra will always without a doubt recognize her beloved.</p><p>
  <em> Asami looks amazing as always… </em>
</p><p>Tapping the counter, she fast forwards through and watches a few more clips before stumbling something relevant. Slowing the camera speed down, she views the clip where those two last seen entering the crime scene. That was approximately fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>“Hmm…” </p><p>Korra focuses on the clip before fast forwarding until the maid walks in. She lets out a breath before leaning back in her chair.</p><p>“There's enough time for the fight to go down and…” she messes with the replay and fast forward button, “things match up.” </p><p>She blinks when the video glitches for a second at normal speed.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Um… Detective Korra, ma’am, what exactly are you looking for?”</p><p>Korra fiddled with her silver ring before turning to face Rodnick, “Jackson and Clide killing each other obviously.”</p><p>He looked confused, “But… there’s no cameras in there.”</p><p>“Exactly…”</p><p>“Huh? I uh…. don’t understand.”</p><p>Korra tapped the counter one last time before standing up. “Get a copy of the videos for today. I'm going to go question some of the participants who are still here.”</p><p>“O-Okay…”</p><p>She let out a sigh once she was out the door, “It’s gonna be a long night...”</p><p>…</p><p>Korra carefully lifts up the blanket and slides into bed. To her demise, her fiancé twitches awake. </p><p>“Mmh… Korra?”</p><p>She winces slightly, “Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you.” </p><p>Getting into bed, Korra softly embraces Asami from behind. She kisses her lover on the neck before Asami wiggles around and returns the hug. In a sleepy yet groggy voice, she mumbles “Mmh… how was… the case? Did you catch the bad guy?” She lazily pecks Korra’s chest.</p><p>Korra pepper kisses Asami’s face, “Mmh I guess you can say that. It seems to be a double homicide.”</p><p>Asami hums in confirmation. </p><p>Giving Asami another kiss on the forehead, Korra cuddles with her fiancé. “Is your schedule busy tomorrow?”</p><p>“Mmh… no, just some photo shoots downtown.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Korra kisses the crown of her lover’s hair, “you think you’ll have enough time if we have a little fun in the morning?”</p><p>Asami shifts in Korra’s arms, “Only if it's one round.”</p><p>She lets out a happy chuckle, “That’s all I'm asking for.”</p><p>…</p><p>“A-Aah…”</p><p>Asami twitches against the kitchen island as her legs bucked with Korra in between them.</p><p>“Mmh…” kiss after kiss, Korra slurps Asami’s womanhood. She swirls her tongue against her clit before licking downward and playing with her vagina. She bobs her head back and forth before affectionately smacking her inner thigh.</p><p>“F-Fuck… Kor...ra...aah!”</p><p>Panting raggedly, Asami guides Korra’s head into her wet mess. She was on the verge of cumming and her fiancé knew it. </p><p>“Hah… f-fuck Korra! Aah! I'm gonna… aaah!”</p><p>Buried in Asami’s vulva, Korra sucked loudly purposefully making a lot of dirty noises. She always loved how wet her lover sounded and knew that Asami found it a turn on as well. Korra quickly nips her fiancé’s clit before flicking it with her tongue. Before long, she pushes her legs apart and slips in her index and finger fingers. In no time she repeatedly starts pumping rough yet short thrusts that were simply short and sweet.</p><p>“Aaah!! Babe!!”</p><p>Shaking in pleasure, Asami slammed her hands back onto the island to brace herself. She was panting in ecstasy and it didn’t take long for her to lose it. Gasping sharply, her legs bucked together</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Korra moans in pleasure while vigorously thrusting her fingers in and out. You could hear her smacking her lover’s wetness until Asami’s orgasm hits its peak. Giving her beloved one last hoorah, she slows down while softly kissing Asami’s clit and sensually rubbing her G-spot.</p><p>After the initial shock, Asami was left sensitive and an utter mess. She fell back onto the kitchen island and her body would jerk from her lover’s affection before Korra eventually had enough fun and climbed on top of her. Her tanned fiancé was cushioned comfortably between her long and slender legs as she leans down to kiss her lips.</p><p>“Mmh…” kiss after kiss, Asami ran her hands across Korra’s back. Their tongues rubbed against another and Asami enjoyed the wet sensation of her lower half.</p><p>Korra cups Asami’s cheek and repeatedly switches their kissing angles. After a moment, she pulls back with a huge smile before kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Mmh…” Asami lets her body melt onto the counter top, “I love you so much.”</p><p>With a happy grin oh her face, Korra gives her fiancé a few chaste kisses. They make out for a few more moments before Asami eventually taps her bicep, “Mmh… baby I need to get to work.”</p><p>Korra groans before kissing Asami’s neck, “Do you have to?”</p><p>Asami whimpers before pushing her fiancé off, “Yeah! I'm seriously going to be late baby, I have to wash up again thanks to a certain someone.” </p><p>When Korra leans in to give her a kiss but Asami uses her finger to push her lips back, “Ah ah ah! No touching, I feel weak enough as it is.” She gets off the counter and wobbles a bit before regaining her balance. “Geez Korra, I said one round only!”</p><p>Korra pouts while jutting her lips forward, “How am I supposed to resist the most beautiful woman in the world?”</p><p>Biting down, Asami fakes a protective snarl. “Down girl. Don’t make me call the police,” at that last bit, her lips curled into a smile. “Try not sneak in my shower this time okay?” She took a step forward before swatting at hand behind her arse. “Ah ah, what did I just say?”</p><p>Raising her hands up in surrender, Korra had the biggest grin on her face. “Whoops, guilty as charged.”</p><p>Asami giggles while shaking her head before heading back into the shower <em> again </em>. But this time, she settled with washing just her lower half because she was on a time crunch. As she cleaned herself, her body jerked a few times because of the sensitivity before she was finally ready. Quickly powering through their kitchen, she found herself basking in the great smell of Korra’s infamous grilled egg and cheese sandwich. But, her smile quickly falls when she realizes Korra was about to leave.</p><p>“You're leaving already?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have to question some of the guests that were at the party. See if they noticed anyone out of the ordinary… you know the good stuff.”</p><p>Asami smiled understandingly before taking a bite of her sandwich, “Okay.”</p><p>“I'll be off then,” Korra quickly kisses Asami’s cheek, “Have a nice day at work.”</p><p>A brow quickly furrowed, “Wait, babe aren’t you gonna eat?”</p><p>Korra pauses at the door with a sleazy grin, “What are you talking about Sami? I already ate my fill,” with a wink, she leaves for work.</p><p>Asami’s mouth drops. “Wha—” her cheeks were flushed red, “K-Korra!” Before she could say anything else, she could hear her fiancé laughing in the distance. Left alone with her breakfast, she facepalms feeling defeated. “I shouldn’t have said yes to a quickie.”</p><p>Taking a sad bite from her sandwich, Asami grabs her purse before looking at her key selection. After a second of pondering, she chose her red Ferrari and left for the garage. Her car roars to life and she quickly drives off to work before seeing a familiar sports bike at the red light. A smile quickly forms on her lips when said biker gave her a wave.</p><p>It was Korra.</p><p>Asami rolls down her window a bit and waves back. Korra gave her a quick peace sign before driving off in the opposite direction she was heading. As she did so, Asami made sure to eat up how fine her fiancé’s back looked in that leather jack. She quickly snaps out of her thoughts when she notices someone taking a picture of her. With an unamused yet neutral expression, she closes the window and drives off towards her company.</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have killed them at this party… Korra has to do more work thanks to that. Hmm…” she taps her steering wheel, “Mental note for next time.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Morning Korra,” a raspy voice calls out.</p><p>Korra raises a brow as she sets down her helmet and sits down. “Morning Mako… you look…” she briefly scans his body, “run down. What happened? You lose a lead or something?”</p><p>He groans while rubbing his temples, “No… not that. I just pulled an all-nighter watching security footage.”</p><p>“Same… I couldn’t eat dinner with Asami thanks to that,” she boots up her computer before her eyebrows narrows, “Wait, didn’t you pull an all-nighter yesterday too? I feel like you’ve been living here for the last week.”</p><p>He lets out an even louder groan this time, “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>Korra lets out a small laugh, “And that’s why you'll always be single, or no, more like you’re married to your work and she’s kicking your ass!”</p><p>“Shut it.”</p><p>She shrugs, “What can I say? We all know she’s the boss.” Korra lets out another laugh before opening up her emails and skims them. “Anyways… I’ll be headed off to the field in a bit. You need something? I’m gonna stop by the Fire Ferrets Mart for some coffee.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good thank—” a stack of paper falls off Mako’s desk as if on cue, “.... on second thought, some cucumber-aloe water and instant Flameo Instant Noodles would be nice.”</p><p>Korra dropped the pen she was writing notes with, “Since when did you like cucumber-aloe water?”</p><p>“Since Wu forced me to drink some, he wouldn’t shut up until I did.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” a devious smirk formed on her lips, “you sure nothing’s going on between you two?” She wiggled her eyebrows, “I don’t know about you but Wu seems to be hitting on ya.”</p><p>At that, Mako seized his moments before giving Korra a mean glare. “I am not gay.”</p><p>“But Wu is.”</p><p>“That’s—”</p><p>Korra gave him the smug <em> ‘I told you so’ </em> look, “You still owe me twenty yuans for that.”</p><p>Mako growls before grumbling, “Right…” digging through his messy desk, he eventually finds his wallet and annoyingly hands over some money, “How’d you know that anyways?”</p><p>She shrugs with a blank face, “Eh, my gaydar senses were tingling I guess. Asami’s always said, people who love cucumber-aloe water are gay.”</p><p>“I am not gay!” Mako says feeling the need to retort despite his half shocked yet half frightened expression.</p><p>Korra stuffs the money into her pocket before grabbing her jacket, “Don’t take my word on it. Every gay person Asami knows loves cucumber-aloe, just saying.”</p><p>Mako went pale, “I… I’m not… I’m not gay though…”</p><p>She pats his shoulder, “As long as you don’t kiss him, then you’re good. If you do, you owe me another twenty yuans.”</p><p>Shivers went down his spine, “T-That’s…”</p><p>Korra gave him a final smack on the back. “I’ll be off then, see ya later.”</p><p>It was as if Mako’s soul left his body, “Haha hah… ha ha....”</p><p>…</p><p>“...” </p><p>Standing there awkwardly, Kai watches as Opal applies some finishing touches to Asami’s makeup. She taps the brush on a makeup palette before setting it down and grabbing lipstick. Taking off the cap, she leans over and carefully applies a ruby colored stain onto her lips. Meanwhile, as Asami parted her lips, her gaze was lowered as if she was in deep thought.</p><p>Kai gulps before glancing at Jinora, “Is it me or is Asami oozing with extra sex appeal today?” Jinora looks up from her clipboard with a flabbergasted look before they both glance over at Asami.</p><p>Asami was practically glowing.</p><p>“I mean come on look at her! She’s extra blinding today!”</p><p>Jinora slaps his arm, “Stop looking at her then!”</p><p>Kai flinches, “What! I'm her bodyguard, I have to look at her!”</p><p>Jinora’s brow goes as she pouts a little, “And you’re my boyfriend so stop looking at her!”</p><p>“Hey I can’t do that!”</p><p>Letting out a huff, Jinora pushes Kai out of the room. “Well you can protect her outside. It's only us in here and Opal needs to fix her outfit one last time before the shoot.”</p><p>“What? S-Sweetheart!” He fumbles around before tripping over his own foot. “Dahh! J-Jinora! Wai—” the door clicks shut.</p><p>Dusting her hands, Jinora walks over to the two. “Say Asami… are you on your… you know?”</p><p>“There we go, done! Perfect!” Opal steps back and appreciates her masterpiece.</p><p>“Mmh…?” Asami mumbles before glancing at Jinora, “What do I know?”</p><p>Jinora walks over with a smile, “You know,” she points at Asami’s reflection on the mirror, “this! You’re like oozing with pheromones and whatnot. It’s that time of month no? You want me to get you your snacks?”</p><p>“Ah…” Asami finally understood what Jinora was referring to. She hums before looking at her reflection. <em> Am I glowing? It’s not that time of the month yet though… hm… must be because Korra… </em> </p><p>“...” blushing slightly, she clears her throat. “Mmh… yeah sure, I think it’s coming soon. I haven’t had cravings yet but I guess my pheromones are all over the place.”</p><p>“Alright, gotcha. I’ll get some once your photo shoot starts.”</p><p>Opal laughs before pulling Asami’s hair to the side, “It’s perfect timing if you ask me. What better opportunity to take photos when your body is glowing?” She finishes the final touches by adding a hair accessory, “Alright, stand up for me Sami.”</p><p>Letting out a huff, Asami gets up. Opal quickly straightens out her stylish, business lady-like tux before giving her a thumb of approval. “Perfect, we’re ready. How many shoots do we have today again?”</p><p>Jinora quickly looks at the schedule, “After we finish this one, we’ll be heading over to the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall for some luxury brand shots. Once that is over, we'll have to head over to Spirit Wild Woods for a seasonal shot.”</p><p>Opal rolls her neck, “Twenty outfits huh, I thought today was supposed to be easy.”</p><p>Asami smiles before she starts walking towards the door, “The companies wanted to publish their new styles before the overseas companies do. I believe they had their release date set for the end of the month so that gives them two weeks.” </p><p>Jinora pushes the door open for Asami who strides out in her full glory. She makes eye contact with Kai and gives him a smile which makes him slightly flushed. </p><p>“Woah…”</p><p>Opal laughs before saying, “Down boy, she’s engaged. Besides, you got yourself a cute girlfriend who’s glaring at you.”</p><p>He twitches before looking at Jinora, “Wait Nora, you know I love you more! Sure Asami looks beautiful but you’re cuter!”</p><p>“Hmm….” Jinora continued to glare at him before turning her head, “Whatever, I’ma gonna get some drinks. You guys want your usual?”</p><p>Asami’s boots were clicking in the hallway, “Sounds good.”</p><p>“Thanks Jinora!” Opal quickly follows Asami, leaving Kai in a pinch.</p><p>“U-Urgh uh…” he glances back between Asami and Jinora clearly in a dilemma of leaving his girlfriend or his guarding target alone. </p><p>Letting out a breath, Jinora quickly walks past Kai but gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Guard Asami well, you know what happened during the last shoot.”</p><p>Kai perked up with a blush, “G-Gotcha!” He had a big grin on his face as he caught up with Asami and Opal.</p><p>Jinora shook her head while smiling, “What am I gonna do with you?”</p><p>…</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>Korra was intensely staring at the bottled cucumber-aloe waters.</p><p>“To get the six pack or the two plus one deal hmm…”</p><p>She briefly looks at the canned coffee and noodles packets in her basket before thinking about how much would fit in her bike. </p><p>“Two plus one it is."</p><p>She snags three bottles off the shelf before heading up to the registers to pay. By the time she’s in front of her bike, she pulls up the seat and puts the drinks inside before staring at the cucumber-aloe water. </p><p>“Hmm… I’ve never had this before.”</p><p>Shrugging to herself, she grabs a bottle. Cracking the lid open, she takes a sip. </p><p>“What do you know, it is pretty good…” she takes another big gulp before shoving it back into her storage unit. “Now let’s see…” </p><p>She leans against her bike before pulling out her phone to remind herself of some addresses. After she’s done confirming them, she puts on her helmet before heading off. “First off, the victims' houses…”</p><p>Korra knew that Jackson McCullen and Clide Wickens were a shady pair. She’s known for a fact that they were both scum who deserved to rot in a prison for the rest of their lives. The only fun part was that you can’t just arrest someone for no reason and the best part is that, they of all criminals, were especially good at hiding their tails.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know what this weird feeling is… I can’t seem to shake off this feeling that something is off. I never took the two of them to do something like this but… if they really did kill each other, it’s a blessing in disguise.  </em>
</p><p>Reeving her bike, Korra floors it down the expressway.</p><p>“...”</p><p>
  <em> I’m getting this weird vibe again, it’s happened a few times before. Just like with the Viper King… a death that seems too convenient. </em>
</p><p>Korra reeves her throttle again as she zooms past some cars.</p><p>“Let’s hope things add up.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Alright Asami! Looking forward to working with you today as usually sweetheart! Today's concept is secret. Try to imagine living a double life my love!”</p><p>Asami’s brow twitches before she humorously thought to herself, <em> Talk about fitting. Should I be more annoyed by him calling me sweetheart though? </em></p><p>“Think big! Try to imagine something hot and sexy! Hmm… oh I know! How about a spy! You're in enemy territory but you've fallen in love with the enemy!”</p><p>She almost spat out her coffee she was sipping through her straw. Quickly clearing her throat, she suppresses her dry laugh. <em> Oh little did you know… you can say that I am a “spy” who has also definitely fallen in love with the enemy. </em></p><p>With the most perfect smile ever, Asami says with confidence, “Alright, I think I can handle that.”</p><p>“Alright!” The director claps his hands together, “Let’s get started.”</p><p>Asami walks onto the set before pulling out the chair to the rustic old desk. She quickly rests her elbow on the table before bringing her knuckles to her chin. Lowering her gaze, she looks off to the side with an expression of deep thought.</p><p>“Excellent! Beautiful! Simply beautiful!”</p><p>The camera shutters snap several times before Asami leans back in the chair with a condescending look. She wraps her left arm around her body before bringing her right hand to her lips. </p><p>“Perfect perfect! Magnifico!”</p><p>As Asami struck a few more poses, she couldn't help but smile at the sense of nostalgia she felt. <em> Ahh… this reminds me of the Viper King. Foolish man… who would’ve known he’d be poisoned to death by his own viper? It only took a little training and baiting for his pet to recognize the cologne I made to attack him. </em></p><p>Hiding a smirk behind her hand, she kept a neutral yet cold expression as she stood up and leaned against the table.</p><p><em> Speaking of which, seems like Korra is on to me again. I swear her intuition is amazing. She’s the first and the </em> <b> <em>only</em> </b> <em> one to see something off with my crime scenes. I've been at this since birth so I'm quite confident in my skills. Hmm… wonder if she’ll catch me? The thought of being caught by her turns me on. </em></p><p>Asami pushes back her hair before tossing her jacket over her shoulder. </p><p>
  <em> Spirits Korra is fucking hot. It's exhilarating to think that she’s on to me. I always do wonder what she’d do if she caught me. Would she arrest me? Or would she try to help me? Hmm should I leave a hint for my beloved fiancé on my next hit? </em>
</p><p>“Stunning, absolutely stunning! Okay! I think we're set with this outfit! We'll change the set while you go change. At this rate, we’ll be done in no time my love!”</p><p>Asami gives him a courteous smile, “It’s thanks to your camera skills we get to pass so quickly.”</p><p>He belts a happy chortle, “What an honor to receive such a comment from Republic City’s most famous model!”</p><p>With a full smile, Asami follows Kai towards the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go change.”</p><p>“Of course sweetheart! Don’t let me keep you waiting!”</p><p>Her lips thinned out before her team was out of the studio. Once out of ears reach, Kai faked a barfing motion. “Spirits, if I have to listen to him calling you sweetheart any longer I’ma need a visit to the dentist and a barf bag.”</p><p>“Kai!” Jinora quickly slaps his arm.</p><p>Opal covers her mouth, suppressing her laugh while Asami lets out a soft chuckle. “You learn to ignore pet names. At least this one’s better than my sweet chile.”</p><p>Kai’s mouth dropped, “You’re kidding.”</p><p>Shaking her head, “I wish I was.”</p><p>Opal cringes, “Oh geez, that was the worst! I still remember all those chile jokes he made. You’re hotter than Flameo’s scorching hot desert peppers. You make hot chiles ashamed of themselves and et cetera et cetera...”</p><p>“... I don’t know if I should be amazed or shocked by his boldness.”</p><p>Snorting, Opal laughed at the experience. “You should’ve seen his face when Asami threw him over his shoulder.”</p><p>Kai immediately snaps his head at her, “What?! Asami did what!”</p><p>Asami shrugs, “What? He was the one who decided to try and touch my ass. The only ones who can are Korra and Opal…” she glances at Jinora, “and you too if you wanted.”</p><p>Jinora perks up at that statement before making a sad laugh, “No thanks I’m good. Besides, that’s why we started having bodyguards in the first place. The ruckus that was caused by that incident was no joke.”</p><p>“Well, either way people should know not to mess with me. They should know that I can handle myself. I’m not some helpless damsel so you better watch out, Asami Sato will <b>bite </b> you if you get too close.” <em> Plus, it’s really easy to snap a person’s sticky arm. </em></p><p>Kai shivers, “Don’t say something so morbid. Don’t worry, I’ll protect ya!”</p><p>She gives him a kind smile, “Thanks Kai, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Of course that’s why I’m here! Your personal bodyguard away from home when Korra’s not here.” He bumped his chest with some pride.</p><p><em> Speaking of Korra… I wonder how she's doing? </em>Asami stretches her neck left and right, “Anyways, let’s hurry up. The less time I have to spend with him calling me sweetheart the better.”</p><p>They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>…</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>Korra’s eyes scan the room in careful detail from Clide’s desk. </p><p>“Clide’s apartment feels similar to Jackson’s… why is that?”</p><p>Of course, this was after she had hacked onto his computer but  after a few clicks here and there, she frowns upon seeing disgusting videos of child pornography. With a heavy sigh, she began copying all the files onto a thumb drive. While it was copying, she started tapping the desk as she thought to herself.</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>After a few more taps, she slides back and begins to fiddle beneath the desk. She didn’t feel anything unusual so she got down onto her knees to properly search under the desk.</p><p>“If I were a criminal then…”</p><p>She starts pulling out some drawers at random and checks beneath them before stumbling upon one that was locked.</p><p>“Now that’s too easy.”</p><p>Pulling out a lock pick, she mindlessly unlocks it. </p><p>“Whoops.”</p><p>Ignoring the fact that she may have possibly broken some laws, it was fine since he was dead.</p><p>“Now let’s see what you’re hiding…”</p><p>What she saw when she opened the drawer were some manila folders. She takes one out before skimming through it.</p><p>A brow twitches, “This is…”</p><p>She leans against the desk before tossing the folder in her hand on the table and pulling out another one.</p><p>“Embezzlement? Well that would explain why they had a fall out…”</p><p>With a sigh, she notices from the corner of her eye that the files finished downloading. </p><p>“I’ll have to cross check this with McCullen’s company records later.”</p><p>With a blank face, she opens up a few folders and takes a couple pictures. </p><p>“...” </p><p>Yet again, with another sigh, she pulls out her phone to make a call.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>
  <em> “Korra? Korra! How can I help you today honey? Did you need some company in bed?” </em>
</p><p>A brow twitches, “No. I’m good Ginger, I’m still <em> engaged </em> to my lovely <em> fiancé </em>Asami. I just had a favor to ask.”</p><p>
  <em> “Oh don’t be such a party pooper. You know I don’t mind threesomes. Besides, I would love to service you and that pretty little thing. I was just thinking about you the other night, when you were on the last paper’s front page, you looking absolutely hot and—” </em>
</p><p>“Ginger! I appreciate the compliments but I had a favor to ask as a <em> detective </em>. You think you can search up two bank accounts for me?”</p><p>
  <em> “Oh why didn’t you just say so cutie pie! Of course! Just ask away!” </em>
</p><p>Korra groaned silently while rubbing her nose bridge, “I'll text you the info in a second. Since I am investigating a double homicide, I’d like you to check their accounts and possibly any others under a false name.”</p><p>
  <em> “Okay roger love! I'll get to it asap. If you’re ever in the area, you’re more than welcome to come over. Of course, that cutie pie of yours, Asami can come along too!”  </em>
</p><p>“Huh? What’s that? Oh, sorry Ginger but I have to go now. I’ll send you the info asap, bye!”</p><p>
  <em> “Wait honey bunch—” </em>
</p><p>Quickly ending the call, Korra cringes. “Why can’t she just see that I’m not interested? As smart as she is, she’s also not the sharpest knife in the drawer… there’s no way I’d share Asami with anyone.”</p><p>“Hmm… wonder if she’s free?”</p><p>…</p><p>Asami was sitting in the back seat of their van with her eyes closed and with the seat reclined. Her arm was covering her eyes as Kai sat next to her, watching some sports clips, while Jinora was driving with Opal sitting next to her. As they drive through traffic, Opal is mindlessly scrolling through social media outlets on her phone as she drinks her bubble tea before hearing a buzz come from Asami's purse.</p><p>Opal tilts her head to the back, “Sami, your phone’s buzzing.”</p><p>“Mmh...?” </p><p>Asami cracks an eye open before Kai reaches over to grab her phone, “It’s Korra.”</p><p>Feeling her exhaustion melt away, she immediately smiles before taking the phone. “Thanks.” She answers the phone before bringing it to her ear, “Hey baby.”</p><p>
  <em> “Hey Asami, your voice sounds… nasally? Sorry did I just wake you up?” </em>
</p><p>She breathes in a deep breath before humming in content, “Nope, I was just resting a bit. We're sitting in traffic right now.”</p><p>
  <em> “Aah, I see.” </em>
</p><p>She could hear papers shuffling in the background, “Whatcha up to Kor? I can hear some shuffling.”</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing much, I just found some documents that showed signs of embezzlement. I'm in the middle of cross checking with Ginger.” </em>
</p><p>Feeling a slight smirk form on her lips, Asami covers her mouth. “Do you think there’s more behind this case then? The paparazzi and news were saying that it was a clean homicide.”</p><p>Korra sighs, <em> “There’s no such thing as a clean homicide. When’d they even get this information anyways? Well, whatever, I have a hard time believing that they duked it out like that. It’s suspicious so that’s why I’m checking every loose end before I wrap the case up.” </em></p><p>Asami gives Korra a flirtatious chuckle, <em> Maybe I should’ve just made a flash drive instead of using folders… </em>“And that’s why I love you. You’re so cute when you work so hard.”</p><p>
  <em> “Nah?! B-Babe! I am not cute!” </em>
</p><p>“Yes you are. You’re the cutest, hottest and sexiest detective I know. I can always count on you to protect me from creepers.” <em> Not like I need protection but if it’s Korra… I’m not gonna refuse. </em></p><p>She could practically see her fiancé’s blushing face, <em> “N-No! You’re the </em> <b> <em>most </em> </b> <em> beautiful and sexiest woman out there! I’m a potato compared to you Sami!” </em></p><p>Asami snickers slightly, “And I <b> <em>love </em> </b>potatoes.”</p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p>Wishing she could see her beloved’s face, Asami makes an audible kiss. “I love you~”</p><p>
  <em> “... I love you too.” </em>
</p><p>Twirling her hair, Asami felt pretty smug. <em> Maybe I should mess with her when she gets home… </em>“Say, when do you think you’re gonna be home? I have a little surprise for you.”</p><p>
  <em> “Mmh… I should probably be back around seven or eight. I have some reports to finish before I head back home.” </em>
</p><p>“Gotcha, I’ll be ready at seven then.”</p><p>
  <em> “Ready? Ready for what? Should I be scared?” </em>
</p><p>Asami let out a humored huff, “You tell me. I barely made it to work on time before being stuffed into a van sooooo…”</p><p>Korra audibly gulps. <em> “I'll uh… try not to be late then.” </em></p><p>With a smile, Asami makes another kiss noise, “See you soon okay? Love you."</p><p>
  <em> “Love you too. Good luck with the rest of your work.” </em>
</p><p>“Thanks, you too. Stay safe baby, bye~”</p><p>
  <em> “Bye~ I'll see ya later.” </em>
</p><p>Asami hangs up before glancing up to see Kai and Opal looking at her. “What?”</p><p>They both look away before saying, “Nothing.”</p><p>With a brow cocked, Asami sets aside her phone before sinking back into her chair. As she drifted off again, she couldn’t help but mumble to herself. “Hmm… what to do, what to do…”</p><p>…</p><p>“Here you go Mako.”</p><p>Korra sets down a packet of noodles and two bottles of cucumber-aloe water onto Mako’s desk.</p><p>He grumbles before pushing them aside, “Thanks.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Korra sets down her bag onto her desk before booting up her computer.</p><p>Mako stares at the waters before mumbling out, “Nothing.”</p><p>Korra didn’t believe him as she had an amused smile, “What? Did I get the wrong flavor or something?”</p><p>“Nah it’s just…” he picked up a bottle, “I should stop drinking these.”</p><p>“Pfft— Mako you…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Korra began opening up some emails and clicked on the files Ginger sent her. “You should go on a date.”</p><p>“I am not going on a date with Wu!”</p><p>Korra immediately started laughing, “I wasn’t gonna mention him. You seriously need to get laid man, I can hit up a girl friend if you want.”</p><p>“I can find my own dates Korra, I don’t need your help.”</p><p>She hums smugly, “Says the guy who’s been sleeping here for a few days now. Seriously, you should go back home tonight. Bolin’s probably letting Pabu chew everything.”</p><p>“I’ll kill him if my favorite tee is messed up.”</p><p>“And I’ll arrest you for murder if that happens,” she started printing out a few papers, “but seriously, at least get laid man. You seem pent up.”</p><p>“I don’t need you worrying about my sex life Kor! Just worry about yours,” he tosses a crumpled paper at her.</p><p>Korra immediately gives him a smug look, “Don’t worry about lil’ old me…” she grabs the freshly printed papers, “Asami and I have great sex thank you very much.”</p><p>He cringes at the thought, “Gross. Just gross.”</p><p>“That’s cause you haven’t seen her in bed. Asami is so fucking hot, just this morning she—”</p><p>“No! Stop stop stop! I don’t wanna hear about your sex life! Geez, just shut up and do your work.”</p><p>She laughs while highlighting some questionable data, “You’re just jealous I stole your ex.”</p><p>This time, Mako threw a pen. “Says my ex. I swear you two are impossible.”</p><p>“You’re the one who got drunk and cheated. What can I say? I’ve had enough of men’s excuses and Asami happened to feel the same.” She clicks her pen, “Besides Asami…”</p><p>Silence grew between them before Mako eventually raised a brow, “Asami…?”</p><p>She let out a sigh, “It’s complicated. You wouldn’t understand.” <em> Asami never wanted a relationship in the first place. </em></p><p>“Women…. I don’t get them.”</p><p>“And boys will always be boys.”</p><p>They glare at each other before sighing simultaneously. A few seconds passed before they both looked up, opened their mouths and spoke at the same time.</p><p>“Just drink your cucumber-aloe water.”</p><p>“Just finish your report and go home.”</p><p>…</p><p>Asami made it home around six thirty. She quickly washes up before finding a sturdy chair and sets it in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>Thinking to herself, she lightly bit her finger before walking into her workshop. After digging around, she finally found what she was looking for. A spotlight. With an amused smile and an eyebrow cocked, she set it up right behind the chair. After that, she closed all the blinds, rendering the living room dark. Flipping the power switch, she checks to make sure the light is working. The spotlight, as you would expect, lit up the chair as if some mafia could question a poor soul. </p><p>“Perfect. Now time to trip the breakers…”</p><p>Flipping her hair, she walked towards the break box and pulled the switch. By the time she was ready with her “surprise,” Asami headed back into their bedroom and pulled out one of her loose blouses. She took her time getting dressed, as in, picking out one of her favorite extravagant panties. </p><p>So yes, by the end she was just dressed in panties and a blouse.</p><p>Walking over to her mirror, she gives herself an appearance check. She licks her lips before pushing her hair back and fluffing it out. Looking at the time, it was just fifteen past seven. Asami rolls her neck before letting out a soft breath and walking over to a good hiding spot.</p><p>“Time to wait.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Asami?”</p><p>Korra shuts the door and notices that it's pitch dark inside before wiggling out of her boots.</p><p>“Asami? Babe?”</p><p>She gulps feeling a bit nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn’t manage to finish by seven? But, she did manage to get home before eight. Was she mad? Asami did say she’d be ready by seven so maybe she fell asleep? Either way, Korra felt this funny shiver go down her spine as she walked through their condo.</p><p>“Asami…?”</p><p>Since it was unexpectedly dark, her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness. However, her eyes quickly snapped to the right when she saw a shadow-like figure move around in their house. Korra immediately raises her hand up to her gun holster.</p><p>“Asami? Babe… are you there?” <em> Don’t tell me it’s an intruder? </em></p><p>She carefully shuffles over to the wall and flips the light switch. Nothing happens. Her eyebrow goes up before trying a few more fruitless times.</p><p>“Damn no power… I left my flashlight in the bike.”</p><p>Her heart began to race. What if something happened to Asami? Of course, not that her fiancé actually needs help defending herself since she was a very skilled fighter but, what if she somehow got hurt? That would mean whoever intruded was very skilled. Aka, meaning Korra was gonna kill whoever hurt her future wife.</p><p>“Babe…?”</p><p>Something felt off. It didn’t take long for Korra to snap around when she heard something turn on. There was this random spotlight in the middle of the living room with a single chair there. She could've sworn that she felt this blood thrust before someone suddenly appears behind her. The intruder catches her off guard and Korra grunts before trying to elbow jab them. But, before Korra could even try, the intruder had kicked in the back of her knee making her buck forward.</p><p>“Urgh—”</p><p>Korra somehow found herself instantly disarmed and her pistol flew somewhere on the floor.</p><p>“Tch!”</p><p>She ducks down to her left but it was as if this intruder knew her fighting style. They easily countered Korra’s next move and pinned Korra’s right arm behind her back while simultaneously pushing her jaw upwards, leaving her in a very awkward position.</p><p>“Argh!”</p><p>The <em> ‘intruder’ </em>couldn’t take it anymore. Her lips curled into the biggest grin before she leans into Korra’s ear and softly whispers, “Shh shh shh… it’s okay Korra.”</p><p>Korra blinks in her predicament, “A-Asha...mi?!!”</p><p>Asami licks before nipping her fiancé’s ear. “This is payback for this morning.”</p><p>“W-Wha?” Falling forward, Korra shuffles awkwardly before Asami shoves her onto the chair and somehow apparently cuffs her to it leaving her with no access to her hands. “A-Asami?! B-Babe what are you doing?”</p><p>“Hmm… what am I doing?” Asami seductively sways her hips in front of her fiancé. She uses her finger to play with her lips before she rakes her fingers up Korra’s neck from behind.</p><p>With a pout and disappointed face, Korra whines. “I thought someone broke in! I thought you were hurt baby.” </p><p>Humming while snaking her hands down Korra’s torso, Asami began undoing her fiancé’s clothes. “Kor, you know that I can put up a good fight and besides, who’s the one who lost the last spar match we had?”</p><p>“Hey! That only puts you point one ahead of me! Next time I'll beat you!”</p><p>“Well…” Asami fully unbuttoned Korra’s shirt and exposed her torso to the cold air. “We’ll see about that.”</p><p>Still a pouting, Korra tugs at her restraint with an eyebrow cocked. “So… what exactly is this my love?” </p><p>“Mmmh…” Asami playfully taps her chin, “Some fun?”</p><p>“Fun? Me strapped down partially naked to a chair? My oh my, Asami Sato! I can’t believe you!” Korra playfully muses back.</p><p>Asami gets down onto her knees in front of Korra and happily giggles. “Yup,” she pops the “p” while unbuckling Korra’s belt. </p><p>“I'm about to have a <em> whole </em> lot of fun with you babe,” taking off her belt, she quickly pulls down Korra’s pants in one fell swoop. Giving Korra a naughtily look, she quickly leans up and pulls up Korra’s sports bra, exposing her breasts. Her eyes then travel down her beautifully toned body before hovering at her lower half and spreading her legs open. “The best kind too.”</p><p>“Oh… are you now?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Asami slaps Korra’s inner thigh before sliding her hand down and cupping her sex, “I am.”</p><p>Korra let out an erotic groan when Asami began rubbing her cilt. She was giving her long yet rough strokes but what killed it the most was that damn sexy smirk. The way Asami was biting her stupid plump lips was a serious turn on. Before long, Korra couldn’t help but notice her fiancé’s half dressed state. Asami wasn’t wearing pants or a bra, meaning she was just a cloth away from being naked. </p><p>Swallowing hard, Korra groans when Asami slaps her thigh while scooching in closer. After a second, Asami licks her lips before unbuttoning her shirt at a painfully slow rate. One could say Korra was distracted as she watched Asami and before long, she couldn’t help but jerk her hips up and down. She was beginning to get lost in their friction and wanted more.</p><p>Meanwhile, while one hand was unbuttoning her blouse, the other hand was teasing Korra’s vagina. Noticing that Korra was staring at her,  Asami made sure to peel off her blouse in a nice, slow, teasing manner before eventually leaving her stomach exposed. She decided to leave her shirt on so that Korra would only get a glimpse of her breasts before leaning in to give her fiancé a kiss. After that warm gesture, she sucks her middle finger before sliding it into Korra’s wetness.</p><p>“Aah…”</p><p>Korra moans before Asami’s lips catch hers again. She unconsciously jerks at her restraints in an attempt to deepen their kiss. One peck after another, Asami teases Korra with the tip of her tongue before playfully biting her upper lip.</p><p>“Mmh…” Asami gives Korra some rough pumps while deepening their kiss. “Fuck… Korra… baby you’re so wet.”</p><p>Groaning, Korra was busy catching Asami's kisses. She was mildly annoyed that she couldn’t cup her lover’s cheek and the fact she can't get up from this chair was also annoying. </p><p>“Urgh fuck… Asami…”</p><p>Feeling smug, Asami begins peppering kisses on Korra’s cheek before making her way up to her ear. Once there, she nips the tip before thrusting her ring finger into Korra's sex. She was now two fingers deep, thrusting in short yet fast intervals like a vibrator. Korra bucked forward, leaning into Asami’s neck for a sad hug. </p><p>On the contrary, Asami found this incredibly cute which was a complete turn on. The way Korra was twitching in pleasure and the way her haggard breaths and moans were music to her ears.</p><p>“Fuck… Sami… aah!”</p><p>Asami began marking her territory in the crevice of her fiancé’s neck. She quickly slips out her fingers briefly to playfully slap Korra’s vulva a few times before roughly rubbing her clit and thrusting them back in. Giggling deviously, she uses her tongue to lick back up to Korra’s ear lobe and tugged on it.</p><p>“Korra, you should see how slimy my fingers are.”</p><p>Korra whimpers before Asami starts fondling her breast.</p><p>“My engagement ring is dirty too. Naughty girl… how are you going to make it up to me?”</p><p>She began thrusting rapidly, making Korra’s entire body jerk in pleasure.</p><p>“Ohh fuck baby! Aargh...” Korra gasps for air before gritting her teeth. “T-Take my cuffs off… I-I’ll… aah… make you… c-cum!”</p><p>“Mmh…” Asami curls her fingers and churns Korra’s pussy before ruthlessly yanking them out. </p><p>Korra gasps at the sudden loss and her entire body twitches. “S-Sami… I was just…”</p><p>Asami kept eye contact as she brought her fingers up to her mouth. She opened wide before sensually licking them and sucked away. Korra quivers as she focuses on Asami’s lips and wet fingers. She simply had the most lustful and wanton face. Sucking her fingers loudly, Asami gives them a long and erotic lick. </p><p>Gulping, Korra mumbled out “I was just…”</p><p>At this point, Korra’s wrists were on fire from her chafing cuffs and her lower region was throbbing and dripping wet. It didn’t help either when Asami had begun to fondle her breast.</p><p>Asami smiles, “You were just?”</p><p>“Aaah…” Korra shivers from Asami’s dominance. She didn’t do it often but when she did, it was the most arousing and sexiest fuck ever.</p><p>“Come on… tell me baby…”</p><p>“I-I… aah… I was about to cum… mmh…” Korra bit her lip, “fuck… baby… please…?”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Asami smirks before releasing Korra’s breast. She quickly leans in close and rakes her fingers along Korra’s abs. After running her finger tips up and down her lover’s body, she pulls Korra’s face down into her breasts.</p><p>“You want to cum baby?”</p><p>Korra was buried in Asami’s erotic scent. She breaths roughly, enjoying her soft breasts before chirping out, “Y-Yes! Please…Asami I want to cum!” She kisses her lover’s breasts.</p><p>Biting her lip, Asami chuckles before sliding her hand lower. “Only because you asked so nicely.”</p><p>Stepping back, Asami kisses Korra’s lips before sliding her fingers into Korra’s sex. They make out for a hot second before Asami starts thrusting harder and quicker. Once she was pounding Korra’s pussy at a rhythmic rate, she stands up and buries Korra in her breasts again. She enjoyed smothering Korra in her chest while bringing her beloved to an orgasmic bliss.</p><p>“Fuc—aah!”</p><p>Korra jerked into Asami’s body. Her cuffs were annoying and Asami’s scent was intoxicating. Hell, honestly her body felt like jello until she had a violent jerk. A strong sensation made her body scream and she was salivating in bliss as she gasped yet screamed and moaned in bliss.</p><p>Asami licks her lips as she happily rides out her partner’s orgasm. She rubs her body against Korra’s while softly yet occasionally roughly thrusting her fingers in and out.</p><p>“Aah--argh aah… A-Asami… so good… babe…!”</p><p>When Korra’s high finally came to a stop, her whole body twitched in sensitivity. But, before Asami pulls out, she makes sure to curl her fingers one last time and slowly pump her fiancé before splitting them out. A trail of sexual fluids followed and she happily sucked her fingers clean before sitting on top of her lover's thighs for a sweet kiss. She wraps her arms around Korra and tightly hugs her while engaging in a deep kiss.</p><p>Their lips smack against another before switching kissing angles a few times. Asami moans in content before burying her fingers in Korra’s choppy chestnut hair. One long kiss after another, she bounces closer and slips in her tongue. Their tongues melded against each other before Asami pulled back and gave her a chaste peck. Another soft kiss after another she had a satisfied smile before she cooed.</p><p>“I love you Korra.”</p><p>Korra felt warm as she leaned up to kiss Asami.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>They started kissing again until Korra broke away first.</p><p>“Mmh, but as much as I love you, can you undo the cuffs now? It's getting annoying and I really want to hug you.”</p><p>Asami blinks as she sits up, “Right.” She gets up before looking at the floor, “Where are the keys again?”</p><p>“Mmh… it should be in my jacket’s left pocket.”</p><p>Humming in acknowledgement, Asami couldn’t help but admire her work. Korra was… let’s just say she was a hot mess.</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Asami quickly unlocks her cuffs and she drops it on the floor before Korra sits up and kicks off her pants. Once free, she immediately hugs her fiancé and they kiss, until Korra begins to shuffle them against the couch. </p><p>“Mmh… *kiss* wait *kiss* Korra babe your *kiss* wrists are *kiss* mmh…”</p><p>“Ignore them.”</p><p>“Mmh, but they were *kiss* really red.”</p><p>Korra brought her hand up to Asami’s lips, “Then kiss them so they feel better.”</p><p>Asami immediately smiles before slapping her shoulder. “You dork,” she kisses her wrist.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who marked me. So…” Korra leans in and runs her teeth down Asami’s neck, “it's your problem.”</p><p>“Well… I have to show the world you belong to me somehow.”</p><p>Korra kisses her cheek, “And our rings aren't enough?”</p><p>“Nope,” Asami pops the “p” with a smile, “how could you ever say that?”</p><p>Kissing her nose this time, “That should be my line.”</p><p>Smiling, Asami nuzzles into Korra’s neck. “You wanna go for round two or…?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Korra playfully thought to herself before saying, “well… I still have to mark you and pay you back so…” with a lopsided grin she lifts up Asami by her thighs, “Let’s take it to our bed room.”</p><p>Her fiancé chuckles before comfortably straddling Korra’s hips, “Sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Also finally LoK is on Netflix yasss!! (At least on the US Netflix) so y'all know what im binging~</p><p>Edit: I have a sequel to this fic called the "Dilemmas of a Shadow" so be sure to check that out if you wanna another peak in their lives 😉 😉 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>